ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
But It Probably Won't Come Up
}}After trying to explain that trees are not evil, Thor prepares to take Durkon and Minrah to the Astral Plane. Cast * Durkon Thundershield (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Minrah Shaleshoe (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Thor ◀ ▶ Transcript Thor: —and that's why you don't need to be afraid of trees. Minrah: That makes sense. Durkon: I unnerstand, me lord. beat Thor: *sigh* Thor: Also, those are rebel trees that have turned against their evil kin to join the side of righteousness. Minrah: Oh, good! Durkon: I were worried thar fer a moment! Thor: Well, that was fun, but off you go, Minrah. Durkon and I have a lot to discuss. Minrah: Of course, my lord. It was an honor to— Durkon: Um, actually, Lord Thor...would it be OK if'n she stayed? Thor: Oh? Durkon: Och, she just died fer this cause outta nowhere. Durkon: I dinnae think it be fair fer her ta enter Valhalla witout ev'r knowin' wha it's all aboot. Thor: That's a noble sentiment, Durkon, and I tend to agree. Thor: Unfortunately, some of the things I need to talk to you about involve a specific entity. Thor: A very tangled entity, if you catch my drift, and I know you do.' '''Thor: And one of the biggest rules of the gods forbids us from talking about that entity with any mortals— Thor: —even our clerics— Thor: —unless they already know about it somehow. Minrah: Tangled...is this that "Snarl" you mentioned, Durkon? Durkon: Aye, I think so. Thor: Oh, you already know about it? Minrah: Only what he just said in passing while— Thor: Good enough for me! It's a dumb rule anyway. Thor: Hop on, let's go for a god ride. Minrah: I have literally had this dream at least a dozen times. Durkon: Whar we goin', Lord Thor? Thor: The Astral Plane. Thor: There's something there that I want to show you that'll help things make more sense. Thor: But don't worry, it's not Xykon's secret astral fortress. Durkon: ...Xykon has a...? Thor: Oh, I probably wasn't supposed to mention that. Thor: If you hear about it later, do me a favor and act surprised, OK? D&D Context * The Astral Plane in D&D is the plane of thought, memory, and psychic energy. It is modeled after the Astral plane of classical and Neo-Platonic cosmology, and serves the same function in D&D: as a conduit for souls traveling to the afterlife. In D&D cosmology this means it connects the Prime Material Plane with the Outer Planes. It is mostly empty, but there are also some native life forms in the Astral plane. Unlike other planes of existence, it is infinitesimal, rather than infinite. Trivia * Xykon built his "fortress-tomb-thingy" in the Astral Plane in the weeks prior to #833, as a place to hide and guard his phylactery. Team Evil visited the fortress to deposit the (fake) phylactery there before arriving at Girard's Gate just prior to its destruction. External Links * 1137}} View the comic * 567332}} View the discussion thread